New Perspective
by dontfhockwithme18
Summary: Percy goes on a quest after BoO and meets a beautiful, sassy and mysterious demigod and falls for her. How will he handle it and will she fall for him as well? What will happen to Annabeth? Read and find out;)
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson!" I spin around to face the source of the voice calling my name, narrowly missing Annabeth's face with Riptide. Dionysus stood in the entrance to the arena, not looking too happy. "Come with me now." I kiss Annabeth on the cheek and follow Mr. D to the Big House. "Close the door, Johnson." I close the door and I turn to see Chiron standing by Mr. D.

"Hey Chiron, what's up?"

"We have a quest for you." I nod and cross my arms over my chest.

"Let me get Annabeth and the others so we can discuss this as a group." I say as I turn to the door.

"No." Mr. D growls and grape vines run up the door, and wrap around the handle, preventing me from opening the door. I spin around to look at them.

"What do you mean?" Chiron clears his throat and looks pointedly at Mr. D, who sighs and snaps his fingers. A Diet Coke appears on the table and he grabs it and opens it with a loud pop.

"Perseus Johnson, we have a quest for you that requires the utmost secrecy." I sit down in a chair and lean forward.

"What do I have to do?" Chiron sighs and runs a hand through his wispy hair.

"There is a girl who lives in Maryland that you need to find and bring back here." I sit back in my chair and fold my arms over my chest.

"Why?" I ask, looking into his face.

"She is a child of the Big Three and her father has specifically requested you and Jason to go get her."

"Jason? Why him but no one else?" Thunder rumbles outside and I look up at the ceiling. Mr. D glares at the ceiling and points at me.

"Because the Lord of the Sky asked for you two and you don't question the Zeus."

"Zeus asked for _me_?"

"Apparently." Mr. D sighs and stares at his fingernails.

"Percy you leave tonight. Don't tell _anyone_ about the quest except Jason. Leave now and prepare." I nod and leave the house. I run down to Zeus's cabin where I know I'll find Jason.

**Jason POV**

"Jason where are you going?" Piper knocks on the door to my cabin and lets herself in. I was throwing clothes into a duffel bag and not even bothering to check if the clothes matched. I look up at my beautiful girlfriend and I smile at her.

"I can't tell you, Pipes. But I won't be gone for long." She pouts and I straighten up. I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me. Her head rests against my chest and she hugs me around my stomach. I breathe in the scent of her hair and crush her tightly to my chest before letting her go.

"Jason… I wish you didn't have to go," She looks into my eyes and I can see tears forming in the corners of her beautiful eyes. "It just hasn't been long since the giant war, we are still coming to grips with Leo… and Frank and Hazel are busy, I wouldn't know whom to talk to." I put my hands on her shoulders and kiss her on the forehead.

"You'll be fine Pipes, you're beautiful and strong and independent and I'll be back soon. I love you." She smiles sadly and kisses me on the lips. I look up as Percy busts in the room, panting and smirking.

"Remember the rule, Grace, keep your girlfriend out of your cabin unless ya got some witnesses."

"Shut up, Jackson!" I threw my pillow at him and he dodges, still smirking his signature smile. "What do you want?" His combat face replaces his smirk and his mouth hardens.

"Chiron says there's been a change of plans. We gotta go now." I sigh and pick up my duffel and my sleeping bag. I give Pipes one last kiss and follow the son of the sea god out the door.

**Percy POV**

Chiron gave us a ship. A SHIP. He really knew me well. I pace around on the hull of _the Olympian _and inspect my new baby. It was seriously perfect. I look down at Chiron and Annabeth and wave.

"Looks great!" Annabeth smiles sadly up at me a blows me a kiss. I look deep into her beautiful gray eyes and wink. She blushes and looks away. Jason walks on the ship and throws his duffel bag down the steps.

"Ready to go, mate?" I shoot him a dirty look and he puts his hands up and doubles over in a fit of laughter.

"Let's just get out of here. Faster we get this chick, faster we can get home." Jason nods and I put my hands over the console. The ships motor starts and when I hear the purr of my baby's engine I smiled. I was home. The boat pulls away from the dock and off we were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry the first chapter was pretty boring but the action it gonna pick up now! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson (Though I wish I did) Thanks Guys!**

ΩΩ

"Chiron, you never told us what this chicks name was!" I scream into the Iris message as the boat speeds up the Chesapeake Bay. The boat was magical so a trip that should have taken 4 hours only took 1.

"Her name is Kelbey and you will find her at school in Bel Air Maryland. She goes to the high school there and she's in 12th grade." Chiron looks around to our surroundings. "Where are you?"

"We are pulling into the inner harbor in Baltimore now."

"You need to get to Bel Air now. Zeus told me that he thinks she will be attacked _today_." What time is it there?"

"12." I reply looking at my watch.

"Get to her school by 1. That's when the attack will happen." I nod and Chiron breaks the connection. I nod to Jason and we jump off the boat onto the docks. He turns and waves his hand toward the boat and it becomes covered with Mist.

"I really need to learn how to do that." I sigh and Jason smirks at me.

"Alright, so how are we getting to Bel Air?" I look at him and smile. I put my fingers to my lips and whistle loud enough to wake the dead. In a few seconds Blackjack and Porkpie appear in the air and land in front of us.

"Hey Blackjack, what's up man."

"_Nothing much, Boss, what are you up to?"_

"Saving a girl, same old, same old. Are you up to giving us a ride?"

_"__Sure boss anything to help a girl." _I smirk and climb onto his back. Jason climbs onto Porkpie and they both take off toward Bel Air.

ΩΩ

**Kelbey POV**

I was not having a good day. You'd think I wouldn't be surprised that a hellhound attacked me during lunch after being incessantly attacked by Hades worst creations since birth but every damn time they manage to catch me off guard.

"Shit." I swore under my breath as I cradle my left hand in my right as blood dripped onto the pavement. I shook off the blood and monster dust and start to walk back toward the cafeteria. I flick my sword in the air and it forms back into a bracelet on my wrist. Then I tensed up. Behind me were footsteps falling in the crunchy autumn leaves. I spin around, tapping my wrist as I go, and unsheathing my celestial bronze blade, and whipping my blade up to my stalkers throat. I look up at his face and almost drop my sword. His sea green eyes bore into mine and he had the nerve to smirk down at me. His black hair swept across his face in the light fall breeze. I press my blade harder into his neck, ignoring his amazingly yummy face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growl, my mouth hardening. He looks taken aback, almost surprised that the smirk didn't work and opens his mouth to answer me.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and I am here for you."

"To kill me?" I look into his eyes and growl, "Because I really don't appreciate Hades sick version of a monster."

"What are you talking about?" His face drops and he looks at me in confusion. "I am a demigod, just like you. I am here to take you to New York."

"Why the hell would I go to New York with you?"

"Because there is a camp there for people like us."

"I don't need anything like that. I am fine here, thanks." I drop my sword and flick it back into a bracelet. I turn away from the beautiful demigod and start to walk back into the cafeteria.

"Hey!" I turn around and put my hands on my hips and flick my long brown hair over my shoulder.

"What?"

"If you come to camp you'll never have to fight another monster unless you want to. And you can meet your godly parent." I had always wanted to meet my father and never having to fight a monster again sounded awesome. The school bell rang just as I opened my mouth.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school and I'll come with you. One condition, though."

"What's that?"

"We bring my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kiddos here's a present for New Years Eve! Love you guys so much and thank you for the reviews! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything like that. (and if i did i wouldn't be writing fan fics on a website)**

ΩΩ

**Percy POV**

Damn. That girl was freaking gorgeous. Her long brown hair reached her waist and holy mother of god her eyes. They were a deep blue like the deepest ocean and her eyelashes were long, thick and black. She had adorable freckles on her face and the fullest lips I had ever seen. And her _body_. Her legs alone would have made me fall to my knees and she was just the most perfect girl I had ever seen. But her attitude, that was a serious curveball. Usually when I give the girls that smirk I have them falling at _my _knees but she didn't even flinch. Strange. I shake myself, _you're in love with Annabeth, don't forget it._ Jason thought it was hilarious that she almost took me out. We were sitting in the parking lot, waiting for the school bell to ring. I look at Jason and tap my wrist. He glances at his watch just as the bell rings and out of the doors hundreds of students flood. I spot Kelbey strutting toward us with a young girl behind her. I can't stop myself from staring at her legs from my place on the curb. I stand as she stops in front of us.

"This is my sister, Annika." I smile at the young girl behind her, who looks like a miniature version of Kelbey, just with lighter, shorter hair. She looks at me and then at Jason.

"I'm Jason and this is Percy," Jason smiles at Annika and gestures to me, "We are here to take you somewhere safe."

"Kelbey has kept me safe since I was a kid. Why do we have to go with you?" Annika sets her mouth and crosses her harms across her chest. I flick my eyes up to lock with Kelbey's deep blue ones and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Because it's not safe for you here anymore and we were sent by the king of the gods to take you to New York. We will protect you there."

"You'll protect Kelbey?" Annika glances up at her older sister, who smirks at me, and then flicks her hair over her shoulder, "Well excuse me if I don't hold my breath for that." Kelbey grins and taps her fists with her little sister. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Kelbey smirks at me and pinches my cheek.

"Well, kids, let's get going. " She turns and starts walking to the other end of the parking lot, with Annika close behind. Jason looks at me in confusion and I shrug my shoulders. We run after them, dodging around the students still pouring out of the school. Kelbey leads us to a dark blue Jeep Wrangler with the no doors and no top. We catch up to them just as a guy who looks like a linebacker comes running up to Kelbey. He tries to wrap her in a kiss and she pushes him off.

"Luke, get the hell off of me." She growls and I immediately tense up. I slip my hand into my pocket where I keep Riptide and glance at Jason. He has his hand on his hidden weapon as well.

"Aw c'mon babe, you know that Victoria didn't mean anything to me. She was just a harmless fling." Kelbey laughs and smirks at him.

"Luke, you slept with her in my guest room, AT MY HOUSE. That hits a little too close to home, don't ya think?" He groans and tries to grab her hand, unsuccessfully.

"Babe, I told you that was an accident." Kelbey narrows her eyes and I shudder to think what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"Right, so it was just an accident when you slept with her five times that night and you've been hooking up with her since then? Likely story." Luke grabs her arm and squeezes.

"Kelbey, you're such a bitch, why can't you just let that shit go? I just want to do naughty things to you."

"Too bad." I interject, stepping between them, forcing him to let go of her arm. Luke sizes me up and sneers.

"Who the hell are you?" I turn to Kelbey and reach down for her hand.

"I'm her new boyfriend." Kelbey looks up at me in surprise and I squeeze her hand.

"Yeah I doubt that." Luke scoffs and folds his arms over his chest. Kelbey's eyes flare and what she does next completely surprises me. She whips me around, grabs the front of my shirt and kisses me. Incomparable. Her lips move against mine with a fiery passion and her hands wrap around my neck. Everywhere she touches leaves a trail of fire burning down my skin. I grab her waist and somehow we fall back into her car. I use the Jeep to trap her into my embrace and kiss her deeper, fanning the flames. Abruptly, Kelbey pulls away and smirks right at Luke who was standing there with a slack jawed expression. I knew exactly how he felt because I couldn't stop staring at Kelbey. Luke picks his jaw up off the ground and glares at me. Then he spots Annika standing behind us.

"Maybe I'll just take your little sister and be done with it." Annika's eyes flick up and her mouth drops open. Kelbey looks at Annika and then at Luke. She darts forward and throws her fist forward into his eye. He doubles over and holds his eye, groaning. Kelbey steps back and shakes her hand off. She turns to us, eyes blazing, and jumps into the Jeep. Annika slides into the passenger seat while Jason and I hop into the backseat.

ΩΩ

**Kelbey POV**

I clench my hands around the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turn white and my fingers start to ache. I glance over at Annie sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio. She looks up at me and grins. I smile sadly back and focus on the road. I breathe out very heavily and feel the rage settling back into dormancy. I flick my eyes to the rearview mirror and encounter a pair of sea green eyes burning a hole into my head. I quickly look away and clear my throat. My lips were still scorching from where his lips had scalded mine. My skin was still searing where his fingers had grabbed my waist and I could still feel the ghost of his body pressing mine against the car. Never before had I felt such a passion for someone. The only emotion I could equate was the fierce love that I had for the protection of my sister. I shook my head and a chill ran up my back. I pull into the circular driveway at the house my sister and I share and stop the car. I hop out and walk to the door. I unlock the house and stand back to let Jason and Annika pass. Percy walks by me and his fingers just lightly brush my shoulder and I shiver. His eyes lock with mine and he smirks at me. I glare back and follow him into the house.

"Okay, don't touch anything, Annie and I are just going to go pack our stuff." Jason and Percy nod, taking in the elaborate entrance hall. I take the steps two at a time to the master bedroom. Annie disappears into the basement where her room is located. I walk to the guest bedroom and grab Annie's purple suitcase for long road trips. I open the laundry chute, which is right next to her room, and call her name. I drop the suitcase down the chute and close the door. I grab my own suitcase and take it to my room. I start methodically folding all of my clothes and packing them in my suitcase. I look up as Percy enters my room, looking around.

"You are way too curious for your own good." He grins at me and continues looking around.

"My mom used to tell me that." I smile and look up at him.

"Is your mom a goddess?" He smirks and shakes his head.

"No, but she deserves to be one. My godly parent is Poseidon."

"Like the god of the sea?" He nods and winks at me.

"The very same."

"So what can you do?" He looks at me quizzically, "Like do your powers entail you talking to fish all day or can you do other stuff?"

"I can speak to fish and horses, I can breathe underwater, never get wet if I don't want to, I can summon waves and if you're really lucky," He winks at me, "You'll get to see me summon a hurricane." My jaw drops and he laughs at me.

"Can you tell me who my godly parent is?" Percy looks me up and down and narrows his eyes.

"Well I have met most of the gods, I know you're one of the Big Three- that is Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." He grins and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me off the floor. He pulls me into his chest and I grab onto his shoulders to keep myself upright. My breath catches as he grabs my waist to steady me. He looks down into my eyes and then his eyes flick down to my lips.

"Kelbey." He whispers my name and then pushes away from me. He rubs his temple and turns away. "I have a girlfriend back at camp." I sat down hard in the middle of the floor, completely floored. No pun intended. I look up into his eyes and they were pleading with me to forgive him. "I am so sorry I led you on."

"Oh. Gods." I put my head in my hands and felt the blood rushing to my face. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." Percy sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kelbey, it's okay, calm down."

"No it is most definitely NOT okay, Percy!" I whip around to glare at him. "Do you even remember my conversation with Luke at the school today? He cheated on me! Now I'M the other woman!" Percy rubs the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into this, Kelbey." I sigh and bring my knees up into my chest.

"It's okay, Perc, I'm sure your girlfriend is beautiful and you don't need me screwing it up."

"Kelbey…" Percy looks at me and his sea green eyes burn fire into mine. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're making me feel things that I never felt with Annabeth," Percy touches my shoulder and the blaze that I felt earlier reignited, slowly this time, as his fingers burned through my shirt. "When you kissed me…" He shudders and smiles at me. "When you kissed me I don't know what I felt but it was amazing… I felt _alive_ when you kissed me." He grabs my shirt and pulls me into his chest. His eyes scald into mine and his smirk steals my breath.

"Percy…" His eyes slide down to my lips and a low hum flares in his throat. "I can't feel my extremities." His smile widens and his eyes light up.

"That's the goal, Miss Kelbey." His smile drops and he pulls me closer. "Kelbey… do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Percy reaches up and glides his finger along my cheekbone. He leaves a line of charred skin down the path of his fingertip. Then he grabs my hand and brings it to his face. His eyes flutter shut as my fingers stroke his face.

"The burn," His eyes flick open to meet mine hungrily, "Your skin stirs a fire in me, a fire that I've only read about never felt."

"Not even with Annabeth?" His smile drops and his brow furrows.

"Not even with Annabeth," He looks into my eyes and cups my face. "I have never felt this way about Annabeth and that completely seals the deal for me."

"Perc, I think what you need to do is decide if this feeling is worth leaving your girlfriend for," His face fell and I look into his eyes, "I refuse to be the home wrecking girl, if this feeling isn't going to last forever." Percy nods and steps back.

"That makes sense. Just remember if this does happen with us…" His eyes lock with mine and rekindles the fire, "I will make you regret waiting for us, because I know you feel it too." I shiver as he utters his passionate words and sprints out the door once delivered. I sit back down hard in the middle of the floor and resume packing, with a fire in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 2015 everyone! Hope you guys like Percy and Kelbey! Get used to it ;)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson blah blah blah**

ΩΩ

**Percy POV**

I sprint downstairs and press my head against a wall, breathing heavily. I close my eyes and slam my hand on the wall. Jason sprints up from the basement, searching for the source of the noise with his golden sword in hand. He looks at me in surprise, walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, man?" I shake my head and turn around. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands.

"No. No, I am about the furthest thing from okay right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know." I say and look up at Jason, "When Kelbey kissed me at the school, I felt something different than when Annabeth kisses me. I don't know what it was but… she makes me feel alive." Jason sits down next to me and looks me in the eye.

"Do you or do you not love Annabeth?"

"I did before we left."

"If Annabeth was here right now, what would you say?" I shook my head and tried to imagine my girlfriend. Her blonde hair, stormy gray eyes and her stern facial expression. I saw her leaning closer to kiss me. Then her blonde hair darkened to a shade of dark chocolate, her gray eyes deepened into a pool of bottomless sapphire and the stern look on her face was replaced with the tranquil and cynical smile that graced the face of none other than the girl who branded me with her touch. I look up at Jason and he is smiling down at me, encouraging me to pick the girlfriend that I have been with for years. I knew that I didn't love Kelbey yet but I also knew that what I felt with her was real, that she was real. I return Jason's smile and stand up.

"If Annabeth was here right now," Jason stands up and looks at me, "I would tell her that we need a break because I think I'm falling for someone else."

ΩΩ

**Kelbey POV**

I load the last of my bags into the trunk of my jeep and then turn to Annie to grab her bags. Annie hops into the passenger side of the jeep and turns the radio on. Jason walks out of the house shaking his head. He nods at me and jumps into the back of the car. I slam the trunk shut and walk toward the house. Just as I get to the door, Percy barrels out the door, knocking into me. The faint smell of the ocean washes over me as his hands grab my shoulders to steady himself and once again he scalds me with his touch. I close my eyes and step away from the gorgeous son of the sea god. My eyes snap open as he brushes my face with his fingers. His eyes search mine hungrily and he smiles at me. I growl and push past him into the house. I set the alarm and slam the door shut from the outside and lock it. He is still standing on the doorstep staring at me. His arms are folded across his chest and his chin is stuck out stubbornly.

"Kelbey, we need to talk."

"No. What we need to do is leave." I step around him and walk to the car. He follows closely behind me. I climb into the driver's side and turn on the jeep. I look over my shoulder to back the car up and avoid Percy's incinerating eyes.

ΩΩ

"We are taking a _boat_ to New York?" Annie squeals in delight as we follow Percy and Jason up to the deck of _the Olympian_.

"Yeah, it's an enchanted boat so we should get there in about an hour." Percy expertly glides his hands across the mechanics and starts the boat with a few button taps.

"How are we going to fit my Jeep on this thing?" I ask, leaning against the railing. Jason looks at me and smirks.

"How do you think?" He winks at me and pulls a remote out of his pocket. "Magic." He presses a button and the side of the hull facing the docks opens like a garage door. I smile and walk down to my car and pull it into the garage. Jason shuts the door behind me and I quickly find the stairs leading back to the hull. I return topside and I see Annie nodding off on the couches next to the railings.

"Do you have a bed anywhere on this thing?" I look at Jason but it's Percy who answers.

"Downstairs, second door on the left." I nod and turn to Annie. Jason steps forward to pick her up and I growl. I smack his hand away and suddenly sparks fly from my hand. I gasp and step back.

"What the hell was that?" Jason smirks at me and bows to me.

"Welcome, sister." I gape at him in astonishment. "You are a daughter of Zeus, same as me."

"No way." I grin and Jason wraps me in a hug.

"I've always wanted a sister and now I have two. No wonder Zeus asked me to come get you guys!" I look down at Annie and smile. We finally had a father.

"I should probably get her downstairs." Jason nods and smiles at me. I pick Annie up and cradle her in my arms. I take her downstairs to the second door on the left and place her on the bed. I wrap her in a blanket and turn up the heat. My little munchkin always gets cold. I walk back upstairs to find Jason and Percy in a heated argument.

"Percy, you can't do that to Annabeth. You've loved her since you were just a kid."

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do? I loved Annabeth because it was easy. She was the rock in my life and I mistook that for love. Annabeth is like stone where Kelbey is fire. She ignites a passion in me that I've never felt before."

"That's called lust Percy. Why would you throw away real love for it? Lust eventually burns away."

"You're wrong. Kelbey feels _real_." Jason growls and turns away from the son of the sea. Percy stiffens and locks eyes with me. He smiles sadly and turns back to the controls of the boat. I turn and sneak back downstairs. I lay next to Annie and fall asleep to the rocking of the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOOOO GUYS I'M SO HYPER SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I DON'T OWN THIS CRAPOLA BLAH BLAH**

ΩΩ

"Wake up, Kelbey." I sit up rapidly and slam my head into Percy's. I fall back onto the bead groaning and he collapses onto the floor. Annie sits up, looking around anxiously.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." I mumble, standing up from the bed. Percy growls and stands up in front of me.

"That hurt like a bitch, Kelbey."

"I know, I was there, remember?" He smiles and bows to me.

"We're here." My smile drops and I turn to Annie. I help her out of the bed and brush her hair out of her face. Percy leads us out of the room to the deck of the boat. Annika sprints ahead of us, eager to set eyes on our new home. Percy whips around and presses me against the wall.

"You need to know that I am going to ask Annabeth for a break while I figure out what is going on between us." My jaw drops open and I shake my head.

"I can't ask you to do that for me, I'm not worth it, Percy."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Kelbey, it's my decision." He smiles at me and releases my body from the wall. He walks upstairs, leaving me breathless on the stairs. The boat is gradually slowing down as I make my way up to the deck. Percy is manning the ship and Jason is standing with Annika at the railing. I walk over to the railing and wrap my arm around Annie's shoulders. She looks up at me and smiles and in that moment she looks exactly like the mother we left behind in Bel Air. I smile back at her and quickly look away. Jason's eyes light up as Percy expertly guides the ship into a bay and next to a dock completely filled with teenagers. Jason looks at me and Annie and smiles.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, sisters." Jason hops off the boat and quickly embraces a beautiful girl with brown hair. Percy shuts off the boat, motions for us to stay there and rushes downstairs. He returns a second later with our bags from my Jeep.

"We'll get your Jeep off later, but not when all these demi-gods are standing here." I nod and take my bag from the son of the sea god, desperately avoiding his touch. He smirks at me like he knows exactly what I'm doing and jumps onto the dock. He turns and holds his hands out to us. Annie jumps off into his arms and he sets her down on the dock. I take a deep breath, throw my back onto the dock, and jump off. I fall into a roll, landing right next to Percy. He grins at me and chuckles. He turns to the group of demigods who are all chatting about us new kids and he puts his hands up. Immediately the teenagers quiet down and listen to what the child of the sea has to say.

"Where is Chiron?"

"He's at the Big House." A girl steps through the sea of demigods to stand in front of Percy. Her dirty blonde hair was about shoulder length and her gray eyes were stormy and piercing. This must be Annabeth. Her eyes flick over Annie and I and I grab Annika and place myself in a defensive position in front of her. Annabeth finally looks away and sets her eyes on Percy. She throws her arms around him and tries to kiss him. He stiffens and pushes her away.

"I need to take them to Chiron, Annabeth, not now." Jason clears his throat and motions for us to follow him through the crowd. I grab Annie's arm and pull her through the group. Suddenly, Annie is wrenched from my grip. I whip around and see some boy pressing himself against her. I tap my wrist and my sword spins out into my hand. I flip forward onto my hands and land my feet against his chest. He falls to the ground and I leap on top of his chest. I level my sword to his throat and growl at him.

"Listen to me, kid, if you ever touch my sister again I will flay you and scatter your entrails across all seven oceans. Capiche?" He gulps and nods and I step off of him. The cluster of demigods are all staring at me in shock. I stand up and my eyes meet Percy's who is still trying to deter Annabeth. He grins at me and motions for me to turn around. I grab Annie's arm and keep my sword out. We make it to a strawberry meadow without any trouble. Jason leads us through a rectangle of different cabins, each with different symbols on the doors. Percy follows behind us, having managed to shake Annabeth off. Jason points at the last cabin on the right. It was big, white, completely made of marble, and had huge columns gracing the door.

"That is Zeus' cabin, where we will be staying." Annie looks at me and smiles.

"Annie I know you've always wanted to live at one of those museums."

"That's like a mini museum!" Annie shouts and jumps up and down very quickly. Percy and Jason smile at her and we continue through the camp. We finally arrive upon a huge house just in front of a hill.

"This is the Big House, where the camp instructor, Chiron, and the camp director, Mr. D."

"Why are we here?" I flip my sword and it returns to the bracelet on my wrist.

"Because Chiron sent us on the quest so we always report back to him." I nod and follow Jason and Percy up the stairs into the house. Annie follows behind me, trying to look at everything. We walk into the house and a man in a wheelchair is sitting at a table with another man. They are playing some unfamiliar game but seem to be pretty invested in it. Percy clears his throat and both men look up at us. The man in the wheelchair rolls around the table and makes as if to get up. I rush forward and grab his arm to help him. Percy and Jason bust out laughing behind me and the man looks up at me and smiles.

"That's all right, young one, I don't need this wheelchair." I blush and step back next to Percy. He is still slightly chuckling so I gladly punch it out of him. The man stands up and his legs transforms into a horse body. I gasp and grab onto Percy.

"You're a centaur."

"That is so dang cool." Annie breaths behind me. My hand was on fire and when I look down I see it wrapped around the rather large bicep of none other than Percy. I quickly drop my hand and look at the centaur.

"Yes I am a centaur and my name is Chiron, the instructor of demigods. This is Mr. D the camp director." Mr. D stands up and looks us up and down.

"It seems that I'm going to have to deal with even more brothers and sisters. Welcome."

"You're a son of Zeus?"

"It would appear so," Mr. D looks at Chiron and sighs. Chiron clears his throat and looks at Annie.

"Jason, please take Annika to the Zeus cabin and get her set up with a bed and then give her a tour of the place." Jason nods and Annie smiles at me before following our older brother out the door.

"Percy you will accompany Kelbey to Olympus." I whip around in shock.

"I have to go to _Olympus?_" Chiron nods sadly and waves for us to go.

"You leave now." Percy leads me out the door and back down to the docks. I sit in shock on the pier while he gets my Jeep out of the boat. He kneels down next to me and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sure Zeus just wants to say hi to you." I force a smile and stand up. I hold my hand out for the keys and he tosses them to me. I climb in the drivers side and he hops in the passengers seat. We drive through camp without hitting any campers but we get a lot of weird looks.

"Why do they keep staring at us?"

"This camp is a notorious gossip group. They see us driving away together and all of a sudden we are together. Just you watch when we get back Annabeth will have some words for me about you." I shift uncomfortably in my seat and he swings me a smirk. "Don't worry, Kelb, I got an earful for her as well." He throws his arm around the back of my seat, his fingers just barely brushing the back of my neck. Percy gave me directions once we got to the bottom of the hill to the Empire State Building. I parallel parked in a spot across the street from the ornate building. Percy leads me into it and stops at the security check. He doesn't even say anything and the guy slips him a card for the elevator. We step into the elevator and he inserts the key in the slot. We shoot upward, climbing higher than possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I have had a serious writers block and school makes me want to cry but here's the chapter! It was fun to write! The next chapter might not be up for a little bit, sorry:/ Hope you guys like it!**

**I dont own anything blah blah**

"There are only 102 floors in this building Perc, how are we going to the 600th floor?" He smirks at me and snaps his fingers.

"Magic, my dear Kelbey, magic." I grin as the doors open and the elevator dings. We step out onto a marble runway floating in the clouds. We walk past temples, gardens and many people. Everyone stops and bows to us as we walk past. They all seem to be gazing at Percy.

"What did you do, save all their cats from trees?" He grins at me and shakes his head.

"I forgot, you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"About two years ago there was a second Titan War. I came up with the plan that stopped Typhon and I basically convinced Kronos's vessel to kill Kronos. Then last year we fought in the Second Giant War and I once again saved Olympus."

"Holy shit." I breath, "So you're not a total idiot." He busts out laughing and smirks at me.

"Nope." We walk until we find a completely marble gate which swings open as we approach. We enter the great hall which is awash in bright light. There is a U shape of thrones on the edge of the room, with the twelve Olympian gods seated on their thrones. Percy elbows me and whispers in my ear. "When you approach Zeus kneel down and don't stand until he says so." Percy strides forward with me following closely behind, bows to Zeus and then kneels in front of Poseidon's throne. I walk forward and kneel in front of Zeus's throne, my father.

"Perseus Jackson," Percy rises and bows to my father. Zeus has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Not to mention he was about 30 feet tall. "It seems as though I can rely on you for more than saving Olympus twice… I can rely on you to take care of my daughters." He nods and I smirk. _If only he knew how well he could take care of me_.

"It was my pleasure to do a service for the lord of the sky." Percy bows to Zeus who snorts in contempt.

"Yes, I am sure it was." Zeus leans forward and narrows his eyes, "And I'm sure that pleasure had nothing to do with the beauty of my older daughter, correct?" Percy chuckles and shakes his head. Zeus turns his attention from the son of the sea god to me.

"Kelbey Egerland. Please rise my daughter." I stand shakily and look into the eyes of my father. He smiles sadly at me and sighs. "My daughter. You have had a hard life, my dear. Your mother's mind is almost gone, is she not?" I clench my fists and anger washes into my blood.

"Yes, no thanks to you." The chamber gets quiet and Zeus sits back on his throne.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You poisoned her mind with delusions of grandeur and Olympus. And not only did you tell her of these images, you brought her here. She went crazy!" I narrow my eyes and fold my arms across my chest. Zeus stares me down for a second before doubling over with laughter. I flick my eyes over to Percy and he raises his shoulders in a shrug.

"You remind me so much of her, you have her exact personality." Zeus stops laughing and looks me in the eye. "I realize I am to blame for Kim's illness and for the constant danger you were in. Just know that I kept you away for your safety. Now that you are here I have a proposition for you." I narrow my eyes and lift my chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you complete my quest, then I can save your mother."

"You can do that?" I choke out.

"You have to prove yourself a true hero but yes I can do that."

"I'll do anything." I say, clenching my fists.

"You must go to the Underworld and do the job that Hades asks you to do for the next 24 hours."

"What does that have to do with being a hero?" Zeus sighs and looks pointedly at Poseidon, Percy's father. He sits forward and his dark brown hair and sea green eyes are the exact shade as Percy's.

"We have implemented this new "hero" test, based off of Percy." Percy looks up at his dad in shock. "Percy saved Olympus twice, as such, he is the greatest hero to ever live. Therefore, rather than do the old stuff like kill the lion blah blah blah, we are basing the test off of Percy's quests."

"No, dad, you can't do that." Percy growls, glaring at his father.

"What do you mean son?"

"I mean you can't ask her to do all the things that I have done. It would destroy her." Zeus looks at Percy in suspicion.

"Are you saying that a child of Poseidon can handle more than a child of Zeus?"

"Not at all, Zeus, all I'm saying is that my quests haven't left me unscathed, mentally or physically."

"If you can handle it then so can my daughter. You shall go with her to witness this." Percy nods angrily and backs out of the throne room, with me following right behind him. The door slams shut behind us and Percy slides to the ground once it shuts. I sit next to him while he stares angrily at the ground.

"What happened in the Underworld that is so bad?" I ask, taking his hand. He looks up at me and his eyes are thousands of miles below the surface of the earth.

"Last year during the Giant war, Annabeth and I were trapped in Tartarus, the deepest pit of the Underworld and we almost didn't make it out alive."

"That sounds horrible, Perc." He shakes his head and smiles sadly at me.

"It was. But hey at least we don't have to go into Tartarus this time. And I'll have you by my side." I smile and he stands up. He reaches a hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up into his chest and this time there's no stopping him. "Kelbey, we may not survive the next 24 hours, I don't care about Annabeth anymore, I want to be with you." I nod, helpless in his arms and he smiles. He reels me in and firmly plants his lips on mine. The embers reignite into a forest fire. My mouth is burning and so is my waist where his white hot fingertips touch me. I wrap my arms around his neck and the heat coming off of his skin would make a dragon's breath look tame. All the while his lips are moving with mine in a strange rhythmic dance. Percy breaks free, panting, leaving his lips centimeters from mine, his hot breath puffing across my face. His forehead rests against mine and our noses are mushed together. He smiles and looks into my eyes.

"That was… amazing." I smile and nod, breathlessly.

"There aren't words."

"You make me crazy, Kelbey." I smirk and let go of the twice savior of Olympus.

"That's the goal, Mr. Jackson."


End file.
